The Evergreen in the Entomologist
by GalaxieGurl
Summary: Michael Vincent surprises his dad with help from Brennan and Booth.


The Evergreen in the Entomologist

Having arranged with Angela for Michael Vincent to spend Friday night with them, the Booth family and Christine's first and best friend were up early Saturday morning and well on their way to Patterson's Christmas Tree Farm in Norbeck, Maryland. Brennan had secretly researched the area's growers to learn where Hodgins purchased his tree each year. She was quite proud of having accomplished this without the artist's assistance or awareness.

The two six year olds had bounced in their seats throughout the trip, and jumped from the SUV as soon as Booth gave them the okay. He lifted Hank out of his carseat and slid him into the backpack child carrier with Brennan's help. The group set off down rows of fragrant conifers, scrutinizing possible candidates as they went. Michael Vincent eyed the various trees with a practiced eye, or so he thought. He was enormously proud of his role in this secret mission, and intent upon choosing the perfect tree for his mother. Booth's suggestion had provided the boy a distraction from worrying about his father's recent injury and resulting debilitation.

Michael and Christine pranced ahead of the adults, examining trees and sharing their opinions as they ran. Thirty-five minutes later, they stopped in front of an enormous noble fir.

"I think Dad would like this one, Uncle Booth. It's really fat and very tall," Michael stated with authority. "Aunt Tempe, what do you think-" his voice trailed off and a tear slid down his nose. "How is Daddy gonna see the tree? He can't come home yet from the rehab place," Michael realized.

"Michael Vincent, the grower has a solution for that," Brennan assured the little boy with a smile. "He's supplied your dad's family with Christmas trees for many years, and heard about the explosion. When I called him to arrange our visit this morning, he made an excellent suggestion. He's selected a smaller tree we can take to Hodgins' room. It's even an offshoot of the tree your dad purchased last year."

Michael smiled through his tears. "That's a good idea!"

An hour later, Booth's black SUV drove down the Hodgins' long driveway, and the passenger window rolled down, so Michael could access the security panel's speaker. "Mr. Walter, can you please open the gate for us?" he asked his father's butler politely. "Sure thing, Michael, see you in a minute," came the reply.

Michael Vincent and Christine snapped loose their seat belts, climbed out of the truck, and rang the door bell. Angela opened the front door, and stared in surprise. "What's this?" she asked.

"Merry Christmas, Mommy! It's our tree, an _Abies procera_!" Michael declared proudly. "And we got a little one for Daddy!"

Angela smiled at her son. "It's a beautiful Noble fir. Your dad will love it. Let's have Walter and Ted unload the big tree, and we'll take the little one to Jack. Let me get my coat." Stepping back into the house, she pulled out her phone and called the rehab center to inform Hodgins' nurse of their plans.

Oooooooooooooo

Michael Vincent grabbed Christine's hand and trotted down the hall to his father's room. He knew to be quiet for the other patients. Brennan pushed Hank's stroller and Booth followed behind, carrying the three-foot tall Noble fir in its ceramic pot. The children carried a bag of miniature lights and ornaments.

"Hey, buddy," Jack Hodgins' greeted his son. "Hi, Christine, what brings you here? Hey, Dr. B, boy, Hank is getting big! Booth, what-?"

"It's an _Abies procera,_ Daddy!" Michael informed him proudly. "Mr. Patterson sold us a big one for home and he growed this little one special for you to have here!"

Jack Hodgins looked up at Booth and Brennan, his eyes misting over. "C'mere, buddy!" he said to his son, extending his arms. Michael Vincent clambered up on his father's bed, and was engulfed in a hug. "Thanks, you guys! This means a lot."

"Merry Christmas, Hodgins. Next year you'll be home again." Booth and Brennan replied.


End file.
